Of Elves and Starlight
by Bella4evr3
Summary: Bella isn't just Bella Swan. She's actually an Elven Princess and sister of Legolas - after escaping her home and being free from her father's watchful gaze, but after having her heart broken all she wants is to return home. Can a certain Lothlorian Marchwarden mend her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: lately I've been addicted to lord of the rings/twilight crossovers andi wanted to try my hand at it. As you all can see this is a Bella/Haldir pairing (ah I absolutely love this pairing!) please tell me if you like and want to see more in a comment below. Thanks:) Also this can be read on Wattpad as well - seeing how I have an account on there too.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Lord of the Rings. all rights go to Stephanie Meyer and J.R.R Tolkien.**

"Bella my family and I are leaving. "

"What? Why?"

"Carlisle's age they've become suspicious on why he's not aging. "

"You can't go! What happened to you never leaving me! Was that just an empty promise!"

"Promise me one thing. "

"Why should I promise you anything if your breaking yours now?"

"Promise me you won't do anything reckless."

I couldn't answer and Edward seemed like he didn't want to hear the answer - he had left without a goodbye. He had left me - broke up with me and all I wanted to do now was die.

My father had been right all along. My real father. This world was full of lies and deceit barring my heart to a vampire, no less! Showing my weaknesses was still not enough to keep my grip on that thing called love.

I let out a cry of my anguish that laced and weaved my emotions into one big ball - yelling it caused the ball of pent up emotions to unfurl into the cold, midnight air.

The next moment I pick up a bulky rock from the dirt-matted ground and use all my strength this human body could muster and slam the rock on the base of a nearby tree - the rock broke into pieces and I instantly grab the one that had sharp edges -slicing it against the palm of my hand - blood starts to protrude from the wound I had made and I don't waist a single drop.

My fingers make quick work in drawing the symbol for 'home' in my native language - I see my blood light up, light leaks through the crevices of the aged bark making the tree and the nearby area disintegrate into nothing.

I hadn't known that it would happen like this and I couldn't have.

I lost my footing and all I knew at that precise moment was the falling sensation that suspended myself into the void.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm back! First of all I want to say how sorry I am for not updating in such a long time. There are no excuses for my absence so I'm not going to make one up. All I can do is post this chapter and hope everyone loves it and keeps on following! And that's all I can ask for. Really thank you for choosing to read this and I hope it will continue! Thanks, Woolley119

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor Lord of the Rings. All rights are reserved.

 **I was falling for what seemed like countless hours. All I could see was an endless void of darkness - my** senses were all but dead. I couldn't feel nor hear or, see, touch, or know what end I would come up from. It was scary not being able to feel or let alone get a sense of where the blood rune had taken me.

Then light flooded my vision - air whipped across my face - tassels of blonde hair bellow in the wind - pushing my arms out in-front of me expecting a hard impact with the ground. It was with a light brush of wind that steadied my fall it was like all time had stopped - freezing me within its grasp - holding my body in mid-air until my body caught and dropped to the ground.

I blink a couple of times trying to get rid of my blurred vision and place my hands on my knees as I lean my weight into my legs standing up. I wasn't in Forks, Washington anymore that was for sure and I smiled a real smile for what seemed like forever.

I was home. And with it my body seemed to change back to what it had once been. Gone was the timid girl that looked the spinning image of Renee Dwyer and Charlie Swan. But in its place was a blonde beauty - I had grown a couple more inches looking like an Elven Princess. Although I still had mortal clothes on and I would need to seek a market only to better blend in.

But the smile didn't last long. There would be time for reminiscing. I had forgotten how dangerous middle earth could be when one was alone.

I had been prepared to reunite with my family at the get and go, but the magic rune I had cast had placed me somewhere where I didn't recognize and was far from the great woods of Greenwood. Greenwood the Great it'd been called in the beginning. After centuries of peace the black fog had shrouded the woods bringing with it malice and misery. Soon the Great Elven Kingdom of Greenwood would be recognized as Mirkwood. But I would always call it Greenwood. It was my home that I would always love and cherish.

Night would soon beckon. I needed to locate a safe location. With time passing I set myself up with a plan in mind. Scouring the land for some wood and finding to my great relief a small piece of land that was covered from top to bottom in a rock structure. Easily covering the light from the fire knowing orcs and hobgoblins -creatures of evil still roamed the lands of middle-earth. It was luck that was sent to her from the Valar that she hadn't been caught upon her immediate arrival.

 **With many different thoughts on her mind she went into a fitful slumber after her fire had been roaring and cuddled up to the heat of the fire.**

The next time Bella awoke she sighed in relief she had picked a safe location. She noticed for the first time how weak her muscles were - it was like earth was nothing and middle-earth added a sense of gravity that was much more detectable then Earth.

She hadn't been training her body instead she had been galavanting every which way for the affections of a vampire that wouldn't even return her feelings. She'd put a stop to that train of thought. She would follow me no happy memories.

Only a sore reminder that her father had been right. And her heart only yearned to return home. To be with family.

With a set mind she left her little alcove she had found the day before and intended on finding the path home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Yes, here I am with another update! Finally, I know! Sorry about the long wait...01Katie this one is for you! Hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think! Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight not Lord of the Rings. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer (Twilight) and J. R. R. Tolkien (LOTR).**

Bella was happy she was an elf.

Elves are graceful and ethereal creatures. Their innate ability to leap themselves from one point to other is always a remarkable sight to behold. They witnessed a lot and dealt with a lot. They were strong both mentally and physically - stamina, in which couldn't rival anyone.

She was making remarkable time in passing mass lands and even villages and markets where she had to stop to acquire more suitable clothing.

Forgetting Bella Swan altogether. With the changing of her clothes it was like she was saying good bye to Renee and Charlie (the adoptive parents she had somehow came to love in the short time she had made home in the small town of Forks). Bella made sure not to ponder a lot about the reactions of her close friends and family about her disappearance because it was always going to turn out like this. With her leaving.

Daylight still reigned over the land. Her eyes were lit with happiness. The beginnings of Greenwood. Many trees flecked with gold dust the sun's rays angles just right on a single leaf shine brightly and trees with the bark of the purest snow stood - covering the great elven kingdom. However not even the gold speckled trees could take her eyes off of the rapidly dying lands. She had been gone for a while and in that time a lot had changed.

Covering the last couple of feet to the entrance of Greenwood - she stares in awe of the great elven path, well once great. Now her awe had been replaced with worry.

Her furrowed brows raised in alarm, no security, she thinks to herself. Normally her Ada would have centuries standing guard. Being on the offensive.

Cautious of the surrounding wood, light on her feet, she jumps into the trees. The leaves being her cover. With each step she takes its one step closer to her reunion.

If she could be honest she was wary of her reunion with her father. They had left on such bad terms that she didn't even know if she was even welcome here anymore.

Then she stopped upon gazing at a band of men, drawers, hobbits, and her own people. It was like an arrow piercing through her heart when she laid eyes on the elf that was her brother.

It had been many years since the last time she had even talked to her brother. The gates were closing and she watches as Legolas turns back as if he was the one who noticed her in the covers of trees, yet he didn't and turned back. That was her chance.

Leaping from one branch to the next -landing on the ground, only to rise intending on getting through the narrowing path of the two closing doors. It was tight, I jump up and hang on the loose vines above the doors, jumping into the narrow path and land behind the guards.

Legolas was long gone and I intended to mask my presence the best I could keeping to the shadows.

Well... at least till I was comfortable.

I was nervous to see my father. My hands shook with trepidation - but I sighed taking in a long deep breathe.

Silently encouraging myself that everything would be fine. Optimism at its best.


End file.
